


Making Sense of the Chaos

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Eli is a slightly more useful lesbian here, F/F, Nozonico kinda being wingmen and supporting her, alternative title: it's not joke, my work titles make my fics seem cooler than they actually are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: Eli has something to say, and Umi doesn't really know what's going on.





	Making Sense of the Chaos

“Excuse me.” Eli pushes her way through a crowd of second years, her piercing blue eyes searching the classroom. They land on Umi, sitting at her desk with Honoka and Kotori. She walks over, grabs the younger girl’s arm, and starts sprinting.

She doesn't stop until they’re safely out of the hallway and in the third year classroom corridor, and its only then than Umi catches her breath, panting a little.

“Sorry about that.” Eli mumbles. “Just wanted to get out of there.”

“Oh… okay.” Umi replies, very very confused.

Her confusion only increases when Nozomi and Nico poke their heads out from one of the classroom doors and wave at her cheerfully.

“Sorry about Elichi over here, she’s just _really_ in a rush to tell you something, who knows what it’ll be? Hmm…” She says in a sing song. Eli just shoots her a glare, and Nozomi smirks and promptly disappears back into her classroom.  Nico shoots the both of them a knowing grin, and follows Nozomi’s lead.

Umi just nervously laughs. _The situation just keeps getting weirder and weirder. What did Nozomi mean by ‘something to tell you?’ And what the heck was that weird smile Nico gave us?_ She wonders. Lost in her own thoughts, she almost doesn't hear what Eli says next.

“Umi, I like you.” Her words echo in the emptiness of the narrow hallway.

“Ex-excuse me?” Umi stutters. It’s so sudden that it catches her off guard.

“I said,” Eli repeats. “I like you.” She’s slightly blushing, but otherwise she seems unfazed, looking straight into Umi’s eyes. “What about you? What do you think about me?”

The only thing that Umi can manage to say after about a minute is-

“I was going to say that first.” In a pitiful mutter.

Now its Eli’s turn to be taken aback.

“No joke?” She whispers.

Umi shakes her head vigorously, covering her face with her hands. She’s blushing to the tip of her ears, and she looks like she might explode from embarrassment any minute.

“Not- not a joke?” Eli repeats. Tears are beginning to streak down her face, and she hastily wipes them away with the back of her sleeve.

Umi shakes her head again.

“I like you too.” She says in a shaky voice.

For a split second, there’s silence-

Then Eli slams open the door to her classroom and yells,

“I did it!”

Nozomi and Nico run out into the hallway, take one look at the two shaking, blushing girls in front of them, and promptly explode into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> what dorks


End file.
